


Day 1- Mistletoe

by HelloMrJones



Series: 25 Days of Fic [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Day 1, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloMrJones/pseuds/HelloMrJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 Days of Fic Challenge. </p><p>It was a quiet day at Stark Tower. Until Clint disappears into the vents with the branch of a certain plant during dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1- Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> 25 Days of fic. This one's a day late so... Sorry.

It was a quiet day at Stark Tower. New York City was covered in a slush of snow that had mixed with mud and loose asphalt, giving everything a dreary gray coating. 

Steve couldn't help but look out and smile at the familiar hazy and brown covered city. It was a familiar sight, one that couldn't be changed by time or modern technology. 

Nostalgia began to creep up on him, giving him images of the Commandos huddling around a table in a pub as they traded cheap Christmas gifts. With a sigh he turns away from the window, making his way through the living room to the couch he'd been curled up on. 

He sits there, sketching the hazy skyline of the tall city 'til the lights come on, creating twinkling towers against a dark backdrop. The living room has long since become dark, and the book is difficult to see on his lap, making drawing redundant. Closing the book he stands from the couch and walks to the kitchen. 

There, he's surprised by the sight of Tony, holographic screen floating in front of him, sitting at the island. Noticing his entry, the man looks up from his work and gives Steve large smile. Steve returns it. 

"Hey." he greets his boyfriend. He'd expected the engineer to be locked away in his workshop for at least a few more hours. 

Walking around to Tony's side of the island, he rests his chin on his lovers shoulder. The inventor turns his head and gives a wry smile to the soldier. 

"I saw you drawing but I didn't want to disturb you." 

"Hmm? You wouldn't have been a bother." Steve insists. 

"If you say so." Tony drawls, leaning back into Steve's chest, kicking his legs out in front of him to rest on one of the tables beams. 

They stay like that, content for a few more minutes before Steve nudges Tony and says they should eat. Tony gripes at having to put his work away, but concedes to Steve's wishes. 

Eventually, after much discussion over what to eat, they begin to cook. A little while later, the rest of the Avengers are pulled from their niches from around the house to join the pair in the kitchen, all except for Clint. 

"He's probably somewhere in the vents." Natasha drawls, unworried. 

They're all sitting around the Island, chairs pulled up close to each other. Tony and Steve are sitting near the left side head of the table, with Bruce across from the engineer, Natasha next to him, and Thor next to Tony. 

Half way through the meal, Bruce glances up and immediately chokes, coughing and spluttering at the sight. Everyone, with the exception of Natasha, looks at him in confusion. 

Tony looks at his friend. "You okay there, big guy?" 

In answer Bruce begins to point at what he'd seen. The others, with the exception of Natasha, look up. The two at the head blanch at the sight of a small plant hanging between them, a string attached to it and disappearing into one of the vents. 

"What Midgardian ritual is this?" Thor asks excitedly. 

"Mistletoe. Who ever's under it has to kiss the person closest to them." Natasha drawls. 

Tony scowls up at the vent. "Barton! Get your ass down here before I decide to eat your slice of Steve's pie!" Theres a clattering in the ceiling, though the offending plant doesn't do anything more than sway slightly. 

Thor looks at Steve and Tony with glee on his face. "So then according this tradition, brothers Stark and Rogers must kiss?" 

"Seems so... Not that I'm complaining." Tony says, smirking at his boyfriend. 

Steve has a blush stretching up his neck to his cheeks. He hesitantly leans over and pecks Tony on the lips. If possible the blush intensifies as Tony grabs the back Steve's neck and holds him in a deep passionate kiss. 

The two are oblivious to the rest of the world for those long seconds. They don't notice Clint skidding into the living room and claiming his seat next to Natasha, Thor shouting his happiness at the completion of the ritual, and Bruce taking deep gulps of water to calm himself. 

Overall, a wonderful, average evening dinner.


End file.
